


Pranksters

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, another anon fic for my moirail, i cant help the fact that i like dorky bfs, i really like fluff, im still scared of writing an actual sex scene cuz wow hard, john is the pranking master, seriously, this would be their lives dont deny it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't mess with Dave's showers and he won't mess with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranksters

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually the first anon fic i made for ryn.

Dave and John are living together. Dave is taking a shower. He's all into it, shampooing his hair and singing Celine Dion songs as he scrubs. When all of a sudden John barges in and turns off the light screaming, "ALWAYS BE PREPARED DAVE FOR THE PRANKSTER'S GAMBIT!!" Dave is screaming in pain because the sudden darkness caused him to get shampoo in his eyes and boy did it burn like a bitch. He's frantically trying to wash his eyes out and he's so fucking pissed because he can hear John outside the bathroom door laughing up a storm. Dave finishes up his shower quickly in the dark and gets ready for his vengeance. 

He storms out the bathroom, clad only in a Minnie Mouse towel, part of a matching Minnie and Mickey Mouse towel set Bro got them when they first moved in together, and goes hunting for John. He finds him sitting on the couch watching some random anime. While he's distracted Dave flashsteps down stairs and jumps on top of John and starts tickling him screaming "HOW'S THIS FOR PRANKSTER'S GAMBIT BITCH!!!" and John tosses around and begs for mercy. Dave doesn't grant him any and eventually they just roll off the couch and roll around the floor tickling and wrestling each other. In the end John ends up pinning Dave, both parties stop their rough housing because they realize that half way through the struggle Dave's towel had fallen off exposing a light sprinkle of blonde hair, freckles and a half hard erection that was getting harder for every second that John looked at it. 

John himself is getting hard now because he loves how flushed Dave's skin became and just leans down and kisses him and takes off Dave's shades and they keep kissing until John drags them back onto the couch where they frot and pant and grab each other. Somewhere between the frotting and the kissing John blows a raspberry against Dave's neck, but they're so used to things like that happening that the mood is still saved. When they finally finish they just lay there together on the couch, John spooning Dave, both using the Minnie towel as a makeshift blanket. Dave falls asleep while John finishes watching the anime episode he was on prior to all the shenanigans happening. Its just a normal day in Casa de Strider-Egbert.


End file.
